Race Around Rock
by FashionLuver98
Summary: I'm totally done saying anything it's obvious what this is. Oh and it's Jake's pov.
1. Jake's POV

Me: hey guys here's the new episode. Jizzy forever! I'm sorry about that I'm just stating a fact. I hope ya'll had a good thanksgiving so let's get this done now!

To Victoria: yes I have I did actually just the other day with my grandma while we were waiting for my mom to come pick us up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. But I wish I did!

All: Sail wagons Ho!

Izzy: Awesome sail wagon Jake! And I love your sword sail.(Me: This is before pip gave them telepathy, I created the telepathy thing because I thought it was cool and now this takes place before it started)

Thanks Izz!

Jake: Thanks Izzy your pixie dust sail is cool too.

Cubby: Mateys check out my ride!

See what I mean?! He always interrupts me while I'm talking to Izzy like that!

Cubby: I call it rolling coconuts! Aw coconuts my wheel fell off. I need to fix it or I'm out of the race to Race Around Rock.

Jake: Don't worry cubby we're a team. We'll help fix your sail wagon. Ready izzy... Lift!

Skully: Stand clear me hearties!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Where's the starting line cubby?

As he told us the route I started thinking. I'm gonna try and let Izzy win I'm not going easy on her or anything I just think it would be fair...(me: Jake admit it, you're doing this because you love her don't you? Jake: Yeah I really do. Me: YES HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT!)

Jake:Thanks Cubby Yo Ho drivers let's go find the starting line!

Later:

Cubby: Whoa I'm not sure my sail wagons gonna make it all the way.

Jake: You'll make it cubby we'll be right there with ya.

We were interrupted suddenly by Hook. What's he doing here?!

All: Captain Hook?!

What kind of wagon is that?! Oh who cares he wants to join the race.

Jake: Sure Captain Hook the more the merrier!

He just went on ahead and he called us codfish! That's it Peter is rubbing off on him.

Skully: Go!

Later:

I heard Izzy scream! Izzy what's wrong?!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Barrels ho! Zig zag Mateys!

Hook: No one passes Captain Hook little Jake.

I don't think so.

Jake: Look again Hook!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho Mateys we're zooming on to razor ridge!

He took my line AGAIN!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers! Our sail wagons are too wide to fit in that narrow path.

Jake: We'll just have to tip them on two! Like this!

Cubby: we made it!

Later:

Skully: Crumble canyon dead ahead!

Cubby: I lost my wheel for good this time. I guess I'm out of the race.

Izzy: Yay hey no way cubby! You just need a tiny pinch of pixie dust.

Cubby: I'm back in the race thanks izzy!

Izzy: anytime!

Later:

Jake: Look it's the old twisty tree! It makes a big loop the loop!

Cubby: Rolling coconuts will never make it.

Why are you freaking out? Yes it will make it just believe it will and it will!

Jake: Sure it will cubby! Just lean in and get as much Speed as you can!

We did it!

Later:

Which tunnel do we go in? But I got an idea.

Jake: Three ways and three sail wagons. Let's each take a different cave!

Izzy: yo Ho let's go!

Wait did the love of my life just take my line? Oh well I'll let her say it.

Later:

I was too much into the competition to listen to Scully.

Looks like cubby won.

Jake: Way to go cubby!

Cubby: Thanks but I couldn't have made it without help from my Mateys.

Later:

After we raced for the second time I decided to go up to Izzy and ask the most risky thing I've ever asked to her.(Me: I made this next part up because I found it funny)

Jake: Hey Izzy

Izzy: Hey Jake

Jake: Wanna go make out?

Izzy:*laughs* yes!

We ran off and I won't tell you what happened (Me: I can't believe she agreed to that! No people it's not what you think!)

Me: ok guys that's it for today I hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow!


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys I'm a little upset because i just got home from taking my grandparents to the airport. They were visiting for thanksgiving. Anyway this should be enough for ya'll today.

To Jenny: Yes i am American. I thought you were too because your English is really good. Anyway I don't have an advent calendar, my sister and my mom broke my dreams of believing in Santa but don't worry I don't judge you at all! I wish i could still do that. In America we get things like A's,b's,c's, D's and f's. A is the highest grade. Our grade levels are preschool, Kindergarten,and 1st grade through 12th grade. If we got 2 mistakes like you did we only would get a few points like 2 or 4 points off and still get an A on the assignment. Speaking of which, i had a marine science test today and i feel like i only got 3 questions wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. And i never will!

All: Sail wagons Ho!

Izzy: Awesome sail wagon Jake! And I love your sword sail.

Jake: Thanks Izzy your pixie dust sail is cool too.

Thanks Jakey!

Cubby: Mateys check out my ride!

Cubby: I call it rolling coconuts! Aw coconuts my wheel fell off. I need to fix it or I'm out of the race to Race Around Rock.

Its ok Cubby. We'll fix it!

Jake: Don't worry cubby we're a team. We'll help fix your sail wagon. Ready izzy... Lift!

Skully: Stand clear me hearties!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Where's the starting line cubby?

As He told us the route I started thinking. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll lose!(Me: Today my friend who's a boy told me women belong in the kitchen and we looked at him like"Dude, start running" he was joking though so I'm not mad at him)

Jake:Thanks Cubby Yo Ho drivers let's go find the starting line!

Later:

Cubby: Whoa I'm not sure my sail wagons gonna make it all the way.

Jake: You'll make it cubby we'll be right there with ya.

We were interrupted suddenly by Hook. What's he doing here?!

All: Captain Hook?!

What kind of wagon is that?! Oh who cares he wants to join the race.

Jake: Sure Captain Hook the more the merrier!

He just went on ahead and he called us codfish! That's it Peter is rubbing off on him.(Me: I just noticed Jizzy is thinking the same thing)

Skully: Go!

Later:

What the heck is that?!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Barrels ho! Zig zag Mateys!

Hook: No one passes Captain Hook little Jake.

Jake dont!

Jake: Look again Hook!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho Mateys we're zooming on to razor ridge!

He took Jake's line AGAIN! Why does he do that?

Izzy: Shiver me timbers! Our sail wagons are too wide to fit in that narrow path.

Jake: We'll just have to tip them on two! Like this!

Cubby: we made it!

Later:

Skully: Crumble canyon dead ahead!

Cubby: I lost my wheel for good this time. I guess I'm out of the race.

Don't worry, nothing a little pixie dust can't fix.

Izzy: Yay hey no way cubby! You just need a tiny pinch of pixie dust.

Cubby: I'm back in the race thanks izzy!

Izzy: anytime!

Later:

Jake: Look it's the old twisty tree! It makes a big loop the loop!

Cubby: Rolling coconuts will never make it.

Why are you freaking out?

Jake: Sure it will cubby! Just lean in and get as much Speed as you can!

We did it!

Later:

Which tunnel do we go in?

Jake: Three ways and three sail wagons. Let's each take a different cave!

Izzy: yo Ho let's go!

Wait did I just take Jake's line?! Oh no I'm turning into Cubby! *screams*

Later:

Looks like cubby won. Yay Cubby!

Jake: Way to go cubby!

Cubby: Thanks but I couldn't have made it without help from my Mateys.

Later:

After we raced for the second time Jake came up to me.

Jake: Hey Izzy

Izzy: Hey Jake

Jake: Wanna go make out?

Izzy:*laughs* yes!

We ran off and I won't tell you what happened. I can't believe he asked me that though.

Me: ok guys i hope ya'll enjoyed. Oh Thursday is my only available day this week besides Friday to do a new episode fic. So I'll see ya'll Thursday.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys My boyfriends birthday is today so after school i have to go to his surprise party. This is all i can give ya'll today. Plus i have a lot of studying. Its midterm week. Christmas break starts next weeks so you get the point. I wont be on much this week because of said midterms. A new episode fic will be up tomorrow i was gonna do it today but I don't have time I hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: i hope it isn't offensive that i dont do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Cubby: Mateys check out my ride!

Cubby: I call it rolling coconuts! Aw coconuts my wheel fell off. I need to fix it or I'm out of the race to Race Around Rock.

Now what do i do?!

Jake: Don't worry cubby we're a team. We'll help fix your sail wagon. Ready izzy... Lift!

Skully: Stand clear me hearties!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! Where's the starting line cubby?

I noticed Jake ignoring me again when i told them where the starting line was.

Jake:Thanks Cubby Yo Ho drivers let's go find the starting line!

Later:

Cubby: Whoa I'm not sure my sail wagons gonna make it all the way.

Jake: You'll make it cubby we'll be right there with ya.

We were interrupted suddenly by Hook. What's he doing here?!

All: Captain Hook?!

What kind of wagon is that?! Oh who cares he wants to join the race.

Jake: Sure Captain Hook the more the merrier!

He just went on ahead and he called us codfish! That's it Peter is rubbing off on him.

Skully: Go!

Later:

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Barrels ho! Zig zag Mateys!

Hook: No one passes Captain Hook little Jake.

I don't think so.

Jake: Look again Hook!

Later:

Cubby: Yo Ho Mateys we're zooming on to razor ridge!

Uh oh I'm in so much trouble.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers! Our sail wagons are too wide to fit in that narrow path.

Jake: We'll just have to tip them on two! Like this!

Cubby: we made it!

Later:

Skully: Crumble canyon dead ahead!

Cubby: I lost my wheel for good this time. I guess I'm out of the race.

Izzy: Yay hey no way cubby! You just need a tiny pinch of pixie dust.

Cubby: I'm back in the race thanks izzy!

Izzy: anytime!

Later:

Jake: Look it's the old twisty tree! It makes a big loop the loop!

Cubby: Rolling coconuts will never make it.

Jake: Sure it will cubby! Just lean in and get as much Speed as you can!

We did it! I did it!

Later:

Which tunnel do we go in?

Jake: Three ways and three sail wagons. Let's each take a different cave!

Izzy: yo Ho let's go!

Oh he'll let her say it but not me!

Later:

I won! I won!

Jake: Way to go cubby!

Cubby: Thanks but I couldn't have made it without help from my Mateys.

Later:

Wait where'd Jake and Izzy go?

Me: only boys think alike. Anyway see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
